


2112 Permanent Waves (The Spirit Of Wanda)

by ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal



Series: How To Fuck Your Sokovian Slut [30]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 2112 (Album), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Animated GIFs, BAMF Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bisexual Wanda Maximoff, College, College Student Morgan Stark, College Student Vision, College Student Wanda Maximoff, Comedy, Creampie, Domestic, Dorms, F/F, Futanari, Genius Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Girl Penis, Girl Penis Morgan Stark, Glory Hole, Human Vision (Marvel), Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Impregnation, Katherine Langford As Morgan Stark, Lesbian Morgan Stark, Love Confessions, Morgan Stark-centric (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Permanent Waves (Album), Pictures, Poor Vision (Marvel), Post-Break Up, Pregnancy Risk, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Rush (Band) References, Secret Identity, Sex, Teen Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Teenage Morgan Stark - Freeform, Teenage Wanda Maximoff, Teenagers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: Or, a tribute to one of the greatest bands to ever grace the Earth, Rush! (Alternatively entitled “I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream Because Midterms Suck!”, which isn’t nearly as cool.)Anyways...It’s midterms week, and Morgan Stark is stressed the fuck out!She needs relief, and pronto, or she’s going to go completely fucking nuts.And that is why, in the heat of the frustration-fueled moment, she decides to go act on a (really bad) rumor and go see if that one campus bathroom no one uses really is a glory hole. It probably isn’t, and she’s probably wasting her time, but if it’ll get her mind off of midterms, she’s game.This is a spectacularly bad idea.But fuck it, she’s a Stark, bad ideas are their stock in trade.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)/Wanda Maximoff, Past Vision/Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Wanda Maximoff & Vision
Series: How To Fuck Your Sokovian Slut [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302323
Comments: 25
Kudos: 56





	2112 Permanent Waves (The Spirit Of Wanda)

**Author's Note:**

> They call me the working man...

//

//

_“Life is pain, highness! Anyone who says differently is selling something.”_

_\- Man In Black, The Princess Bride_

//

**_(Finding My Way / Bastille Day / Anthem / A Passage To Bangkok / Cygnus X-1 / Hemispheres)_ **

//

//

With a little _snap,_ the pencil broke.

It was the fourth pencil that had been broken, which probably said a lot, all things considered, and as it broke in two and fell to the desk, the person in charge of holding the aforementioned followed. 

“Fuck…”

Morgan H. Stark, nineteen years of age and about _this close_ to changing from engineering major to ax-crazy psychopath with a machete fetish, grumbled as she tried and failed once more to get the material she had been attempting so valiantly - for the last three hours at that - to get. Shoving herself away from her desk and stomping off, Morgan ran her hands through her hair and threw herself onto her bed in frustration, landing face-first on her pillow and muffling the groan of annoyance that came immediately afterwards.

God, this sucked.

Let it be known that Morgan H. Stark liked math. She liked it enough to the point where she was going into a field where she would practically be married to it. However, _math_ didn’t like her, which was probably why her attempts at cramming the knowledge into her head were going about as well as an attempt to fit one’s overweight relatives from Texas into a Volkswagen. 

Anyways…

Glancing at the clock, Morgan saw the time - eight at night, thank you very much - and decided that a little - or perhaps big - break was in order. Her roommate was out, which was good, because god knew that if her best friend - and, to be perfectly honest, crush - Wanda Maximoff, was around, she probably would’ve tried spouting some of her psychology class’ teachings at her and Morgan - in her present state, anyways - would’ve likely attempted to murder her. Flicking off the lights, grabbing her coat and stepping out of her dorm room, the brunette kicked on her shoes and went for a walk, grabbing the door-

-and slamming it shut behind her.

//

//

It was only after she’d stepped out into the cool night air of the college campus that Morgan came back to herself.

She was...where was she going? She had her keys, and easily could’ve grabbed her car, but...well, there wasn’t really anywhere to go right now. Not with midterms coming up. Morgan just wanted to go for a walk, something to get her mind off of the fact that in less than twelve hours, she’d be going up against arguably the most difficult test in her life.

Well, so far, anyways, finals was still a thing.

It was then, that a seed that lay somewhere deep in her mind bloomed, and the stressed-out, cranky teenager remembered something, a little something that had been said by someone else a little while ago, about...stress relief. Right here, right now, on campus. Now, it _had_ been a stupid thing-

_Do you hear that the 2100 building’s bathrooms are glory holes?_

-said by a stupid girl, but right now, it was the only thing that Morgan was thinking of. “Fuck it.” She muttered under her breath, as she dodged around a few late-night students and began walking in the direction of the big, imposing science buildings that nobody in their right mind went near at this time of night. At the very least, she’d get some exercise out of it.

Walking briskly - it _was_ cold, after all - Morgan padded across the campus and to the 2100 building, letting herself in and glad that most of the classes had long since wrapped up. The hallways were deserted - save for a random, blonde man who spared nary a thought for her as she went on by - and she let herself into the girl’s bathroom, noting the deserted nature of said room. She was grateful, actually, because if this rumor turned out to be true, well, she wouldn’t exactly have wanted a visitor. 

Softly walking by stall after abandoned stall, Morgan was entirely prepared for the whole thing to be considered some form of bullshit, until she saw the unmistakable sight of black tape - and frankly, a large amount of it - covering up a hole in the wall between stalls. Now, there was still a hole - shoddy craftsmanship, some part of Morgan told her - but that was intentional, the whole point _was_ to put something into the hole and hopefully get something good in return, and with a deep breath and a renewed sense of purpose, born entirely out of running out of fucks, Morgan stepped into the stall, locked it, and pulled down her pants.

What was the worst that could happen?

//

//

Wanda Maximoff had not meant to be in the bathroom this long.

To be fair, she _was_ trying to hide from her ex, who, while not a particularly mean-spirited or angry sort, was the kind to be a bit...clingy, and so hide out in the girls' bathrooms it was. She imagined that Vision was probably still out looking for her, and like hell was she going to go back to her dorm room while he was still around. She was _not_ leading him to her room, thank you very much, and more importantly, she was _not_ willing to find out if Morgan Stark, her roommate - and though she would’ve cheerfully gone back out there to face down Vision before ever admitting to it, crush - was going to make good on that whole “hack him up with a machete” offer she’d made when they broke up two semesters ago.

Which was why she was hastily scribbling down psychology notes in a bathroom stall. It was a roomy thing, surprisingly, albeit with a peculiar hole in the wall. Ignoring it because that was what Wanda did, she scritched and scribbled at her notebook, at least until she heard the lock of the stall adjacent to hers engage, which brought her out of her reverie-

-and that was about the same time that the cock slid through the hole.

Gasping softly, Wanda _stared_ at the exposed penis, first wondering what the _fuck_ someone was doing sticking their penis through a hole in the wall, before her mind remembered something that had been going around all semester now.

_If you want a good time, go to the 2100 bathrooms._

And well, here she was, in the aforementioned. As the cock waited patiently, erect and attractive and all that good stuff, Wanda supposed that she should probably save the person on the other side before they decided no one was there and simply left, embarrassed and probably grumpier than when they’d come in. Setting down her pencil and notebook, Wanda got on her knees- 

-and reached out.

//

//

Gasping softly, Morgan felt her spine stiffen as lithe digits wrapped around her cock.

The rumors were true! They were true! The moment of joy that Morgan felt was joined with a sense of relief as the hand - and it was a female hand, thank god, she _really_ would’ve had to murder someone if it was a guy - began to stroke her cock, the familiar-yet-foreign sensation making the brunette breathe out and in with a cautious sort of excitement.

Morgan had jerked off a thousand times now, but to have someone actually touching her cock…

Pressing herself against the stall, offering more of her cock to the girl on the other side, Morgan began to softly moan, as the fingers that worked her cock continued their ministrations. Whoever it was had no particular grace to it, simply moving along her length with passion, enthusiasm, but no form or class, but that was okay. At this point, Morgan was so pent up that if the person on the other side had chosen to simply pump her like an unruly tube of toothpaste, it probably would’ve been fine with her.

On the other side of the plasticine wall, Wanda found herself enjoying the moment.

The woman - and she knew it was a woman from the cadence of her voice - was clearly enjoying having her cock stroked, and that pleased Wanda. The hazel-eyed brunette moved as if in a trance of sorts, stroking this stranger’s cock with a certain reverence, trying to make them feel good. They had come to her, after all, even if unintentionally, and she supposed it would not do for them to leave unsatisfied.

Wanda had never been particularly good in bed - then again, neither had Vision - but she had picked up a few things here and there from the rebounds that had come after. And one thing she had discovered was that she was _really_ good with her mouth. And so, after a few minutes of working the mystery woman’s cock with her hands, she switched tactics and went with her mouth instead. Leaning forward and bracing herself against the stall’s wall, Wanda took the plunge and welcomed her unknown charge’s cock into her mouth.

Morgan _moaned._

As the hot, warm wetness of the girl’s mouth enveloped her cock, the green-eyed brunette found her knees buckling, and she gently slammed against the side of the stall in some desperate attempt to get as much of her cock across the threshold as she possibly could. She wanted more of her mystery girl’s warm mouth, that amazing thing that it was. As her unknown benefactor’s tongue began to sweep across her cock, Morgan sighed and moaned just a bit louder, starting to hump the wall in earnest now.

This was _so_ much better than her hand.

Well, _someone was excited,_ Wanda thought, as the cock in her mouth began to move of its own accord, thrusting slowly. Reaching out with her free hand - the other busy bracing herself against the stall’s wall, Wanda caught it, arresting the movement as she took back control from her unknown partner, gently caressing her cock in a firm manner that clearly said _let me handle this._ Her partner didn’t seem to notice - or care - and as the cock slid out of Wanda’s mouth, the hazel-eyed brunette felt a slight sense of annoyance and quickly leaned forward to recapture it.

“No no, don’t leave-” Wanda whispered. “-not just yet…”

At the words of her benefactor, Morgan paused for a moment, then obeyed, thrusting into the hole and letting her cock go as far as it possibly could. She heard a pleased hum emanate through the oppressive silence of the bathroom, and then the woman on the other side resumed her work. Content to let her good Samaritan take the lead, Morgan made only the most minimal of movements, biting back her urge to thrust, simply letting her helper do her work. Soon thereafter, soft slurping and popping noises filled the air as she did just that, rewarding Morgan for her restraint.

Closing her eyes, Morgan let her mind wander, fantasizing about the identity of the person on the other side. Feeling the fingers of her free hand curl, Morgan let a spectre of Wanda fill her mind’s eye, and with a sigh, she moaned-

“Wanda…”

On the other side of the stall, hazel-eyes, previously clouded over with lust, snapped to full awareness with shock as the woman on the other side began moaning her name, over and over, with varying degrees of emotion and passion lacing her words. Full-blown panic took over for the briefest of moments before the brunette realized that whoever it was on the other side was simply saying her name, rather than calling her out, and then-

_Wait, Morgan?_

-the familiar cadence of the voice made itself known. As quiet as it was, Wanda recognized Morgan’s dulcet tones, and her brow furrowed. Knowing that it was her roommate - of whom apparently had a crush on her - on the other side changed everything. Blinking once, Wanda realized she had stopped moving, and almost immediately, she made to resume, but-

-Morgan had gone quiet.

She was still there, the cock in her mouth was proof enough, but it seemed that she’d noticed the lack of contact and- “Sorry, got a little carried away. Thinking about someone.” -her roommate whispered, as if by way of apology. “I can...uh…I’ll just shut up now-”

_Fuck it._

Pulling away from Morgan’s cock, Wanda practically tore out of the stall and, determined to confront her roommate, stepped right over and into the next one, shoving it open just as it was pulled open from the other side, running right into-

“Holy shit-”

-Morgan. The brunette was struggling to pull up her pants with one hand, the other now flailing wildly as she fell back from the collision. Catching her, Wanda shoved her up against a wall to save the other brunette from a painful fall into the toilet, inadvertently pinning Morgan with her body. 

“Oh god, Wanda.” Morgan breathed, staring at the other girl with a mixture of fear, shame and what was definitely the last traces of lust swirling in her eyes.

“Morgan-”

//

//

-was currently wanting to be _anywhere_ but here.

Oh god. This _really_ wasn’t her week. Not at all. Evidently, she couldn’t even _get off_ without some kind of complication, and _boy-howdy_ was getting a blowjob not supposed to be this complicated. As she stared into Wanda’s eyes, Morgan contemplated the merits of a murder-suicide before-

“...you like me?”

-that happened. Wanda was staring at Morgan with some kind of surprise and hope dancing in those beautiful hazel irises, and with her cock - still out of her pants, in case one was wondering - long since forgotten, Morgan nodded. “Yes, yes, oh god yes I like you. I really like you.” She confessed. “I...I want you, Wanda.”

And then, with nothing left to lose, she leaned forward and kissed her.

Half-expecting to be shoved away, Morgan braced herself for any number of reactions as her lips made contact with Wanda, only for the other brunette to reciprocate, accepting the kiss and meeting it with one of her own. Morgan’s green eyes flared in surprise, and then Wanda was pulling back, a relieved smile dancing across her face.

“I like you too.” She confessed.

With the sort of realization that came with discovering that their feelings were mutual, a switch of sorts was thrown, and Wanda and Morgan sprang into action, pawing at each other’s clothes, trading sloppy kisses all the while. Morgan had no real practical experience in bed, but she _had_ grown up in a household managed by Tony “Fucks Everything In Sight And Then Some” Stark, and thus had a Master’s Degree in Sexual Pleasure. With that in mind, the instant that Wanda was naked - roughly around the same time Wanda had done the same to Morgan - she pounced on the brunette, shoving her against the other side of the stall and beginning to kiss her once more, groping her breasts freely and fiercely.

God, she was going to _kill_ Vision for keeping Wanda away from her since high school.

“God, I want you so much-” Morgan gasped, leaning in for another kiss, one that Wanda cheerfully accepted. The other brunette’s hands went to Morgan’s hips, pulling her close and allowing her cock to brush against her pussy. Gently dry-humping Wanda twice as a way of asking permission, the other brunette’s hands shifted, cradling Morgan’s head.

“Go on.” Wanda murmured, and Morgan slid into her fellow teenager’s pussy immediately, the moan that immediately slipped out becoming muffled as Wanda kissed her again. She trembled slightly, a rush of emotion surging around Morgan’s heart as she hilted herself in Wanda’s cunt, a thousand things running through her mind as she took a page out of her dad’s playbook and began to fuck Wanda in earnest.

“Morgan, Morgan-” Wanda hissed, wrapping her arms around the eponymous teenager and holding her tight. In its own way, this was a dream come true, however unconventionally, and as she felt her roommate and heart’s desire thrust into her, Wanda couldn’t help but smile, each movement causing her to bounce on Morgan’s cock, her breath ragged and harsh in the silence of the bathroom.

Breathing in more of Wanda’s scent, Morgan buried her face in the crook of her hazel-eyed heartthrob's neck and inhaled deeply, taking in more of that chocolate-haired girl’s taste. Her senses were on overdrive, her memory transcribing every little iota of sensation to the metaphorical vault in the back of her head. She thrust rapidly, trying desperately to finish the work that Wanda’s mouth had started, revelling in the noises that Wanda was making with every movement of hers. The other brunette was positively moaning, squirming and shuddering in time to Morgan’s thrusts, hazel eyes long-since dilated in excitement.

Planting kisses across Morgan’s face and lips, Wanda found her fingers digging into the other girl’s skin ever so slightly. Somewhere deep inside of her, she could feel her climax building. Sucking her crush’s cock had ignited the spark of want, and it seemed that her body had simply skipped over the customary building of pleasure the instant Wanda had discovered it was Morgan she was inadvertently pleasuring. Morgan choosing to throw out the customary traditions of gentle lovemaking certainly helped her catch up to the head-start she’d given the green-eyed girl. 

“Wanda-” Morgan hummed, beginning to hit her peak. A small part of her was ashamed she was coming so fast, so quick, but here, buried deep inside of the one person she cherished most of all, surrounded by naught but Wanda, it was quite understandable. “-I’m gonna…” She bit her lips and looked into those beautiful hazel irises, squirming a little bit even as sheer instinct kept her going. 

“Me too.” Wanda gasped, somehow managing to pull Morgan _closer._ “Together, Morgan, together-”

A moment after, Morgan gave in and came, slamming her lips against Wanda and practically slamming her against the stall’s wall. Moaning - muffled only by Wanda’s own mouth and moans - she released, coming hard inside of her heart’s desire. Morgan felt Wanda shake as the other brunette hit her own climax, hazel eyes widening as far as they would go as an accelerated orgasm hit Wanda like a freight-train. Morgan pressed Wanda against the wall and fucked her without any real care as to how much noise they were making, caution thrown to the wind as she danced in the moment. Minute after minute went by, both Morgan and Wanda uncaring about the passage of time, focusing entirely on each other and the pleasure they were giving each other.

Finally, it was over, and Morgan all but collapsed against Wanda, slumping into her arms even as the other girl did the same. “I love you.” Morgan whispered in the heat of the moment, repeating those words over and over as she cradled Wanda, wondering briefly if she was saying too much, too soon. Rather than recoil, Wanda simply smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips.

“I love you too.” She said, smiling happily as she basked in the afterglow, where they lay for a few minutes more before finally getting up, each girl reaching for the other’s clothes and dressing their paramour with the same kind of ease found in lovers who had spent years, if not decades together. It occurred to Wanda that it was likely, and _very_ likely at that, that what she and Morgan had done would probably come back to them in about nine months or so-

-but fuck it, she loved Morgan, it’d be fine. 

“Can’t believe the rumors were true…” Morgan hummed, startling her out of her reverie as she finished redressing Wanda, her own clothes having just been put back on. 

“Ah, _those_ rumors.” Wanda said with a smile, pressing a kiss to Morgan’s lips. “I have to admit, it was a bit of a surprise to see your cock poke through the hole-”

“-and it was a surprise to have it serviced, and by you no less!” Morgan exclaimed. “So, are you like, a regular here-”

“Oh no-” Wanda admitted. “-I was just hiding from Vision.”

“...the guy in the hall?” Morgan asked, raising an eyebrow.

“He’s still out there?” Wanda chimed, suddenly looking _very_ nervous. “Aw, fuck-”

“Don’t worry, love.” Morgan said, as she stepped out of the stall and went to retrieve Wanda’s things. 

“-I have an idea.”

//

//

Vincent “Vision” Banner heard the click of the bathroom door.

Looking up from the textbook he had been busying himself with, he saw the sight of Wanda Maximoff, his ex-girlfriend, of whom he was determined to win back, or die trying. Well, not _literally_ die trying, but goddamn it, he owed it to his pride to at least make the attempt. He was older and wiser now, so maybe-

-and then it registered that Wanda was hand-in-hand with-

-a girl he hoped to _never_ be in the same vicinity with. With disheveled hair and disheveled clothes, a smiling, happy Morgan H. Stark stepped out of the bathroom in-sync with Wanda, gazing into her eyes with the kind of look that suggested she would cheerfully become the next Sabrina Spellman in the event anyone attempted to pry the two lovers apart. At about the same time that Vision figured his chances of getting a second shot were now leaving the building, Morgan caught sight of him-

-and he decided that maybe, just maybe, it’d be in his best interest to leave the building too.

//

//

**Author's Note:**

> ...I guess that's what I am!


End file.
